Warden Walker
The Warden, or Ms. Walker is the main antagonist of the 2003, live-action film "Holes" based on Louis Sachar's novel. Walker runs Camp Green Lake like a military base and treats the in-mates like soldiers, forcing them to dig deep holes for no apparent reason (or, according to Marion 'Mr. Sir' Sevillo, to "build character"). But the real reason is a closely guarded secret... Personality Warden Walker is portrayed as a ruthless, lazy and rather awful excuse for a warden. Her recurring catchphrase is "excuse me?" ''which is often a warning to others that she is getting irritated. She seems to think of herself as very beautiful and sexy, as she often (coldly) pretends to seduce her prisoners at Camp Green Lake, as well as her sidekicks. Warden Walker is shown to be a very cheap and careless lady, as she had known that Mr. Sir was secretly a wanted criminal and that Dr. Pendanski was anything ''but ''a doctor! But Walker has secrets of her own; she makes her teenage inmates dig seemingly pointless holes so that they can find evidence of the killer cow-girl, "Kissin' Kate" Barlow, and the hidden treasure that Barlow had burried. Ever since she was a child, the Warden had an unhealthy obsession to claim the treasure. Warden Walker has very little regard for her prisoners' health and safety and has no hestitation with inflicting violence on her workers! In ''"Holes" Warden Walker is the central antagonist of the 2003 live-action movie "Holes." ''Desperate to find the hidden treasure of Camp Green Lake, she resorts to running a juvenile detention camp for teenage criminals so that she can force them to dig up holes to find the treasure. She uses intimidating methods in order to get her ways and hates having her time wasted. She hurts her staff when she gets angry at them and constantly tries to keep herself together, trying to hide the inner cruelty and desperation. Near the end, when Stanley and "Zero" find the lost treasure but end up trapped in a hole with a load of venomous Yellow-spotted lizards, she makes no attempt to save them, but instead stands there, waiting for the lizards to make their kill so she can finally take the treasure. During the time she waits, she reveals her "heart-breaking" story: As a child, she had been forced by her mad grandfather to dig for the same treasure. Although initially she hated what she did, as time went by she grew an obsession with the treasure, just like her grandpa. Night passes by and Stanley and "Zero" are still alive in the hole. Walker still stands there waiting for them to die. Eventually, she gets too tired and begins to consider the possibilty of shooting the two boys, when Stanley's lawyer, the Attorney General, and two police officers arrive in the knick of time. Walker tries to lie to the lawyer so she can be rid of the boys and claim the treasure, but the police discover the unfair harsh treatment that Walker had inflicted on the prisoners. The cops also discover that Mr. Sir is in fact a paroled criminal and that Dr. Pendanski is not a real doctor! She and her two sidekicks are arrested. But just as Stanley and "Zero" are about to leave, she begs Stanley to let her see what's inside the treasure box (the treasure turned out to belong to one of Stanley's ancestors), to which Stanley jokingly retorts, ''"excuse me?" Walker watches on sadly as Stanley is driven off, having wasted years of "effort" into finding the treasure. Category:Women Category:Masters of Evil Category:Live-Action Category:Foiled Villains Category:Females Category:Not completely evil Category:Not always evil Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Comical Villains Category:Smart Idiots Category:Idiotic Villains Category:Town Bullies Category:Villains that got arrested Category:The Worst Disney Villains Ever